


Tell Me A Story

by My_Own_Oracle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Other, There is talk of violence and sex but you never actually see it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Oracle/pseuds/My_Own_Oracle
Summary: The barrier fell, and magic is returned to the world. With it humans rediscover the beauty of soulmates and soul bounds. The story follows you as you discover your soulmate, a monster by the name of sans, discover a new life ahead of you, and help reunite an old soul bound pair.My summaries are shit.Started on June 29, 2019. Updates Saturdays.





	1. Prologue Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a longer style fic. Let me know what you think. The prologue is long so ill be splitting it up in two parts. Then we’ll get on to the story you all will enjoy. (This will be a self insert and Soulmate AU, because I love Soulmate AUs.)
> 
> YOUR FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! You can also message me on Tumblr:  
> https://enter-the-story.tumblr.com/

During the war. (one day before monsters were banished.)

Koralli stood at the edge of camp, hands fidgeting and feet shuffling. She had never been good at waiting, but now, all she could do was wait. The soldiers had sent word that they would be home today. So here she stood. From dawn to dusk, the silver-haired woman stood, paced, and waited. 

Three times Hehku, a fire elemental who lived with her when both of their husbands were gone, had told her to come back to the tent. Saying things similar to "We will know when they arrive." And in a way, Koralli would know because she would see them enter camp with her own two eyes. 

Her soul was tired, the camp healer said it was due to worry and stress, but Koralli knew better. She knew Gerson was injured. The woman sighed. Watching as the sun slowly passed under the edge of the horizon. Perhaps they would be home tonight. 

"Koralli, "Hehku was behind her letting off a soft light in the dark world around her. "Come back to the tent. Gerson wouldn't be happy knowing you stood out here all day" The fire elemental placed a hand on her shoulder, a calming wave of magic passing through her with a shutter. 

"I have to wait, I need to see him."

"Come, Standing here won't bring him home faster." Hehku took the woman by the hand and led her back through the monster's temporary camp. The war had been hard, spanning nearly a year, displacing and scattering many different monster tribes and civilizations. The monster tribes of the sea and the east had been cut off from the west and new world entirely. And the monsters of the 'New Kingdom' had converged in a central location, the valley of Mt. Ebott. 

The theory was that the mountain would act as a natural barrier on one side of the camp while the royal family and participating Mages, Witches, and Warlocks cast a magical gate and protective charms to keep the humans far from the safe haven. When the war was over the barrier could be taken down, and the monster population could leave the valley and return to life as it had been previously. Koralli had faith though, as a girl in her human village, the villagers got along well with their monster brethren, perhaps this 'War' was going to straighten out to be alright in the end. 

"Koralli" two voices excitedly shouted as the two women returned to their tent. Sitting just outside stood a skeleton girl and a little Frogget. 

"Hello, children" Koralli's sweet and tired voice replied as she approached. "Its nearly super time, you need to return to your tents."

"We can't go yet," Verdana, the skeleton, eagerly stood, "You promised to tell us a story today." Koralli winced, leave it to a skeleton to remember a promise. 

"I did. Well, come in, and I'll tell you a story." Koralli yawned waving off Hehku as they gathered around the fire pit in the middle. "How about I tell you how I met Gerson." The girls perked up and listened intently as Koralli recalled the tale stopping only to answer the girls' questions.

_ Had it really been eighty years since she met Gerson? _ Why yes child, Koralli knew she was old, please don't rub it in. 

_ Did you really run away from your village?  _ Koralli cringed, not one of her prouder moments, but yes stardust she had run away with Gerson and she never once looked back. 

The evening grew long as the story progressed, more and more children coming to the tent to hear the crazy stories Koralli told. 

"We had been running for three days," Koralli had become more animated as the story went on. Currently, she was standing and acting out how she and Gerson had hidden from a pack of wolves and rabid beasts during one of their travels. Using sweet Hehku as a tree and a chair as a wolf. "Our rations had run out, and we were completely lost. But Gerson and I knew we had to get out of the woods, we could stay there any longer." 

"Wha ha ha, It wasn't that bad. In fact, if my memory serves, you enjoyed being lost." Koralli turned to her tent entrance as her mate entered. His loud laugh bringing her back to the present. "Besides, my memory is more reliable after eighty or so years, your delicate human mind is more likely to forget details." The tortoise monster was smiling his voice trying to be playful despite how tired he must have felt. 

"Gerson," The children ran over to the young general, each one chirping out questions about the soldier's travels.

"Go home and see your folks, I'm sure my wife can tell you her awful tales tomorrow when everyone well rested." Gerson tiredly shooed the children out, motioning to Hehku that her mate and brother were in the next tent over. "Sparks and Grillby will be happy to see you, dear, don't keep them waiting." Hehku gracefully left, stopping only to give Koralli a hug and shake Gerson's hand, leaving Koralli and Gerson alone in their tent. 

"Your late, The letter said you and the others would arrive today."

"I know," 

Koralli silently looked over her partner. Never touching him, but letting her eyes checked every visible inch. His armor was scuffed, patches of dust and ash making the silvery color dull and dreary. His eyes were sunken, a sure sign he had little to no sleep when out on the battlefield. 

"Rescue mission turned battle." It wasn't a question, but she appreciated the fact he nodded his head in response. Koralli opened her arms, trying as hard as she could to focus calm energy through her soul "Then come here general, let me share your burdens." 

Gerson stumbled forward, leaning heavily on to his mate as his magic responded in turn. There was only so long Gerson could go without his soul needing to feel his soulmates attempts of a calming flow of magical energy. He traced a lazy circle on the nape of her neck. Just above where her soulmate mark was. 

"I missed you starlight" He ran a claw through Koralli's silver hair, the only real sign of her actual age. Gerson loved her hair, to him, it was less a sign of her age, but a sign of her soul strength and commitment to him. Her body slowing down, so she could age with her husband. "Let us go to bed, love. I'll do everything I can later, you'll forgive my lateness later." he tiredly stumbled through his words. 

Koralli laughed a gentle laugh compared to her husbands, "Yes, I'll forgive you later." she kissed his clawed hand, "Just promise me you won't be late again." 

\-------

Koralli laid awake on her pallet, her husband sleeping next to her. It had been over a week since they had last bed together, and the activity left her physically exhausted. Her mind, on the other hand, was wide awake. Gerson didn't want her to worry, but she had dragged out of him some details on the battle before he fell asleep. 

As his wife, Koralli worried for Gerson, He had admitted to being wounded in the battle. Proving her souls aching had been in unison with his. She watched him as he slept, her hand lightly running over his shell. Moving upward to touch his soulmate mark. Mirroring the placement of her own. The book shaped mark made her smile. 

Sometimes it was hard to think about her life before Gerson, It was a sad loveless life. Her parents had married her off as soon as she reached marriageable age and that husband never let her leave his sight. For years she had lived as a captive in her own home, her only job, being a childless mother. She had met Gerson by accident, she had angered her husband, and in a panic, she had run. 

When she bumped into him, it felt like the back of her kneck had caught fire. But the rest of her body felt light as a cloud. They had seamed entranced with each other. And at that moment, Koralli had made the best decision of her life. She asked to accompany him.

He was hesitant at first, only after hearing her husbands angered shouts and threats did he agree and flee the village with her. Over time as they traveled, they grew close. As their nerves settled, they got to see the soulmate marks and explain to each other what they meant. 

Gerson had told her that to tortious monsters a seashell was a way of showing devotion, a tradition that had stemmed from there older ocean faring ancestors. 

Koralli told Gerson of her life in the village and how her only escape to see new things and experience new places was through stories. He was her reason to leave and experience the world. 

He had saved her from that loveless and boring life. 

Koralli kissed Gerson's shell gently. Her soulmate was the monster who had saved her all those years ago. Gerson was the monster who whisked her away and offered her a life full of love and hope. Yes, this war had hardened him, but he was still that adventurous man, and a loving husband. She loved him with all of her being, and she couldn't wait to continue their lives after this foolish war was over. Gerson shifted, turning over to look at his wife. 

"Now, starlight," His voice was deep with sleep. "Why are you awake?" 

"I'm just thinking, you know eighty or so years is a long time to love someone."

"Not thinking about leaving, are you?"

"Never."

"Good, because when all this is over, we're going to try again for that little witch or warlock." Koralli felt a pain shoot through her heart. She could only hope her body and soul were stronger than before.

"Gerson I-" A loud howl ripped through the camp. Gerson sat up abruptly, his eyes wide. A second howl tore through the night, and Gerson was up and re-donning his armor. 

"Koralli, Go. Find Hehku and head to the mountain's base." He summoned his magical hammer, its deep purple glow lighting the tent. Their souls both felt like lead. Sensing his spouse's distress, he held her close, wasting a few precious moments.

"They followed you." Gerson kissed the crown of Koralli's head. "There first mistake, I now have to protect you. I can't lose now." 

Koralli would look back on that moment with a heavy heart. Their next words haunting her as the years passed on. 

"Don't be late, I'll be waiting for you." 

"I won't, I will return."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's late! but I'm here!

Families of all shapes and sizes waited at the base of the mountain. The forest there was dense, offering cover for the more vibrant of the monsters hiding amongst the shadows. Queen Toriel stood at the forest's edge. She refused to come in any deeper. 

"A queen must be ready to protect her people." 

Koralli understood Queen Toriel saw herself as the last line of defense. Koralli found that admirable. Humans with positions of power rarely put themselves in danger. They were often placing the lives of many on the line to save their skin. 

The sounds of battle rang in her ears. Koralli prayed, to any god listening she prayed that her people, the monsters, her family would be spared. That her husband would come back to her. That the humans would surrender.

The battle went on for hours, until seemingly all at once, it stopped. Koralli watched as a forest elemental walked out from the safety of the darkened forest. He seemed safe enough; perhaps he could feel through a soulbond that his partner was alright. But she was too quick to assume the safety of the newly finished battlefield. One arrow alit with magic flames struck down the elemental

"Monsters," A voice echoed through the night. "Come out with your hands towards the sky. We have you surrounded." The queen stepped out first. Her head held high, her smile gentle, washing a feeling of calm through the people hiding behind her. Slowly they approached the human army. Koralli watched as she saw the monster troops captured in cages, chains or being held with knives at their throats. Koralli searched with her soul, looking for a sign her other half was alive. Her soul felt heavy, yet hollow. 

The leader of the human army was an older man, by his side where mages and generals — all of who were smiling at their victory.

Her eyes began searching the prisoners. Where was Gerson, he had to be alive, right? Yes, he had to be; she would have died if he had. His magic was what kept her soul going after all. He wasn't in a cage, not that she could see, her feet moved without thinking. Taking a step forward in hopes of seeing her husband shackled, but alive nonetheless. 

"Stop" A mage cast a spell on her body forcing Koralli to her knees. "You are their prisoner no more; you need not fight for them any longer." Murmurs rippled through the crowd, prisoners? Monsters did not take prisoners; anyone captured during a battle was released. Gerson himself had told Koralli on multiple occasions he had relieved a few human soldiers of their swords and sent them on their way back home. 

"Come forward, humans, return to your people." The older man held his arms open wide as if he was welcoming home a prodigal son. "We have freed you. These monsters, these creatures of evil and darkness, can no longer hurt you." 

No one stepped forward. Koralli was still on the ground. The mage's magic overwhelming her senses. Its magic was foreign; it felt like a violation, wrapping itself around her soul and her lungs, keeping her body heavy. She wanted to cry out for her husband, but the magic was strong, keeping her voice trapped in her throat. 

Soldiers not keeping watch over the monster prisoners made there way out into the crowd. Grabbing the humans and separating them, dragging them, from there friends and families. The more human looking children have ripped away from their siblings. Koralli watched as Verdana struggled to hold her baby brother close, he bore a closer resemblance to their human father then skeleton mother. 

Koralli felt herself be lifted. A human man was carrying her like a sack of grain on his shoulder, depositing her with the other humans. The mages magic released and Koralli was up on her feet, surging forward to return to her loved ones when a soldier stopped her with a sword to her back. 

"Move, and I'll strike you down." In fear, she froze. Koralli made eye contact with Hehku and her husband, both shaking their heads at her, in their own way, telling her not to fight. All Koralli could do was watch as hundreds of monsters were ushered into a cavern at the base of the mountain. The mages casting a spell sealing them off from the rest of the world. 

Horrified Koralli watched as a few humans collapsed and died on the spot, people she had known for years and others she had only met when the war started. Bile rose in her throat; others screamed. Their souls were too weak to continue without their partner's steady flow of magical energy. 

A general walked over from the crowd as his men celebrated, his smile twisted and cruel. 

"We are so very grateful to have freed you from your monstrous masters. Who knows what more harm they could have done to you with their powerful and dark magic." He reached out and patted a young girls head. Sneering as he noticed her hair was a vibrant blue color. In disgust, he wiped his hand on his pants. "Sadly I can see some of those beasts have used you, poor men and women as playthings. And to ensure the safety of the human realm, the spawn of evil must be vanquished as well." Koralli didn't like the way this man spoke. How dare he speak of children as evil spawn. How could he stand there and accuse them of being nothing but playthings for another being? How dare he threaten these poor people and families. Another general approached with a few men close behind. 

"General Fernworth, Have you made your decision?" The second man spoke as he approached the first general. 

"Yes Aremore, kill young ones." Fernworth smiled as the horror spread across his prisoners' faces. "Then let the merrymaking begin." 

Again the humans were split into groups, soldiers dragging adults, and children to separate areas. All awhile the soldiers spat out slurs to the Witch and Warlock children, telling them how worthless there were because they were half monster, how one of their parents must have abused and used some weak human so that they could have disgusting half breed children. Koralli screamed along with the other adults. Fighting there captors to reach the children of her people. Clawing and struggling against her enemies. 

Screams filled the air as young souls were shattered, and old souls where cracked. Koralli knew those screams would hunt her for the rest of her life. And at that moment she was thankful her body and soul had been too weak to bear Gerson a child. 

That night the soldiers had celebrated till the sun arose. And when the morning light came, the general and mages came to question the humans that survived the night. They were cruel to Koralli and her people, wanting to know which monsters had stolen them from there families — demanding to be told where they lived before the monsters took them as slaves. 

"We lived here," Koralli spoke before she could stop herself. "We lived here, in our little village we called Ebott." Koralli had no intention of returning to her home village. So she would twist the truth so much the soldiers would allow her to stay. "Then the demons came, in the middle of the night they attacked, they drove out our people and killed those they saw fit to kill." It was easier to distance herself from the carnage when Koralli spoke like this. It was almost like telling her stories to the children who came to her tent at night. "They left our home in ruin, so please." Koralli was crying now, her throat closing up as she begged the men towering over her and her people. "Let us stay and rebuild. Let us dig graves for our lost loved ones, let us bring back happiness to our homes." 

Perhaps Koralli was better at storytelling then Gerson gave her credit for. Maybe a woman's tears for a fake human village were all they needed to be put in higher spirits. Whatever the case, the human soldiers believed her, and within the month, they even helped 'rebuild' a few homes for them and create a proper cemetery. Assuming they were helping rebuild a human village, the soldiers did so happily. Gravestones were placed, and soon, the soldiers who decided to leave returned to their homes and families. Only a handful remain or moved there families to the peaceful little village of Ebott. 

\-----

Time moved forward, and those who knew the truth of Ebbot hid their knowledge — speaking the truth in hushed whispers behind closed doors and at grave sights on rainy days. Koralli watched as her friends, and loved ones slowly began to die. Starting with those whose soulbonds were weakest or those who had given up on living life altogether. 

As each person passed on, Koralli wondered when she too would leave this world. Gerson had to have died in the battle; she could no longer feel him in her soul. Perhaps she was just too stubborn to die. She laughed bitterly. Koralli, the woman with starlight hair, older than anyone could really imagine, was going to live when on as her husband's dust scattered in the wind. The woman who hated to wait now had nothing but time. 

It was a depressing thought, so instead of dwelling on it, Koralli held on to false hopes, a hope that the monsters under the mountain would flourish in their safe new home. That they would never have to endure the harsh cruelty of humankind again. And that one day, when her soul passed on, she could reunite with Gerson.

So Koralli waited, she waited as life marched on. She watched as children were born into the little village of Ebott and waited as they grew up and died. Years turned into decades, and she remained. Watching as life around her evolved beyond things of her wildest dreams. 

Koralli waited.

  
  


And waited.

  
  


And waited.

  
  


Koralli now showed visible aging to her. Her once young looking face began to wrinkle, and her hair once thick and silvery hand slowly began to thin out. Visibly she looked to be in her fifties, and the fact she had never remarried lead the kind townspeople to call her Nana Kora, and the mean ones to call her Old Witch Koralli.

One day nearly seventy years after the monsters were trapped below ground, Koralli was given a sign that her people were alive down below. A child, Chara as she liked to be called, never liked the human village. The young one often came to Koralli to hear the stories of monsters and madness the townspeople feared. Koralli took it upon herself to tell the story of the monsters, never directly linking herself to them, but genuinely saying what she could remember of her people. While the villagers felt 'Nana or Witch Koralli simply told to many legends.' Chara believed in them with her whole heart and soul. 

And one day after enduring the evil and ugliness of humanity, Chara vanished. When she returned nearly four years later, it was not like the way she had left. A monster was carrying her body. One of a goat-like form, one Koralli believed bared a strong resemblance to her once great king and queen. While the rest of the village attacked the monster, Koralli cried, hearing the noble monster cry out for help and wrestle with himself. Koralli's mind returned her to that day, the day everyone was killed or taken from her. She couldn't help him. She couldn't save any of them. 

But here was her proof, the proof her loved ones, her people were alive. If one could escape, perhaps the rest could too. And when they did, Koralli decided she would be here to greet them. 

So here she stood on her rickety porch, in a town she made up nearly a lifetime ago. From dawn to dusk, the silver-haired woman waited; after all, she had nothing but time. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a longer style fic. Let me know what you think. The prologue is long so ill be splitting it up in two parts. Then we’ll get on to the story you all will enjoy. (This will be a self insert and Soulmate AU, because I love Soulmate AUs.)
> 
> YOUR FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! You can also message me on Tumblr:  
> https://enter-the-story.tumblr.com/


End file.
